


Hier

by Velence



Category: Desperate Housewives, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-03
Updated: 2009-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bree hing mehr an der Bar, als dass sie davor saß. Sie hielt sich an einem Glas fest, während sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, warum sie sich betrank. Irgendetwas wegen Orson. Gut, der Alkohol wirkte wenigstens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hier

**Author's Note:**

> Dies war ein Beitrag für die PornBattle2 auf ficathon_de

Bree hing mehr an der Bar, als dass sie davor saß. Sie hielt sich an einem Glas fest, während sie versuchte, sich zu erinnern, warum sie sich betrank. Irgendetwas wegen Orson. Gut, der Alkohol wirkte wenigstens.

„Hey Sie...", schimpfte Bree. Ein großer Mann rempelte sie an, als er sich neben sie auf den noch einzigen freien Platz an der Bar schob.

John entschuldigte sich höflich bei ihr. Er hatte große, dunkle Augen – und einen ungepflegten Bart - dafür waren seine Hände wiederum groß und männlich. Bree war von ihm angetan und es brauchte nicht viel, um ins Gespräch zu kommen. Sie hatte seinen Ehering gesehen und so teilten sie ihr Leid über verstorbene Ehemänner und –frauen.

Irgendwann in dem betrunkenen Gespräch offenbarte Bree Rex' S&M-Fetisch. „Vielleicht hat es mir ein wenig gefallen", gestand Bree, „Ein wenig. Es hätte." Sie deutete ‚ein wenig' zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger an und seufzte. Orson war verblasst, wie sie das Gefängnis aus ihrem Gedächtnis hatte streichen wollen.

In einer tröstenden Geste legte John seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Bree missverstand sie. Sie nahm seine Hand, hielt sie für einen Augenblick und berührte mit seiner Hand ihren Oberschenkel. Ihr Blick war unmissverständlich und plötzlich griff John nervös nach seinem Glas.

„Ich will gehen", sagte Bree, warf Scheine neben ihr leeres Glas und kam etwas wackelig vom Barhocker auf den Boden. Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand mit nach draußen.

Bree war fasziniert von dem Chevrolet Impala.

„Bree", meinte John abwiegelnd, „Ich fahre dich jetzt nach Hause."

„Nein, hier und jetzt. Auf der Motorhaube", bestimmte Bree. Sie schlug mit ihrer Hand auf die Haube. „Ich mag vielleicht betrunken sein, aber ich weiß, was ich will. Keiner sagt mir, was ich will!" Dann schob sie ihren Rock hoch und zerrte an ihrer Strumpfhose.

John sah ihr bei ihren unbeholfenen Bewegungen zu. Noch einmal versuchte er einen Ansatz des Widerspruchs, ehe er an dem Nylon riss. Er konnte sich kaum daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eine Strumpfhose unter seinen Händen gefühlt hatte. Das war gewiss sehr gut.

Voller Ungeduld zerriss er das Teil im Schritt und Bree brauchte die einzelnen Strümpfe nur noch tiefer zu schieben.

„Ich wusste, du bist ein Mann", lächelte Bree, „Jetzt noch einmal." Ihr Slip war fast noch zarter, dass er umso leichter zu zerstören war.

Bree breitete ihren Mantel auf der Motorhaube aus und legte sich mit dem Rücken darauf. John fürchtete um seine Stoßstange, als Bree ihre Pumps dagegen stemmte. „Komm schon", bettelte Bree ungeduldig. Sie richtete sich auf und packte seinen Kopf, um ihn zu sich zu ziehen. Sie versuchte ihn zu küssen, aber John war damit beschäftigt, ein Kondom überzustreifen.

Sie küsste ihn beglückt, als sie endlich seinen Penis in sich spürte. Die sonst so reservevierte Bree wälzte sich auf der kühlen Motorhaube. Ihre Perlenkette klickerte auf den schwarzen Lack. John krallte sich grob ihren Po und änderte den Winkel.

Bree öffnete ihre Augen. John wollte sie so unglaublich, hatte den Sex noch bitterer nötig als sie.

In dem Moment mochte Bree den verwegenen Bart, während sie die Tatsache, dass sie beide Sex hatten, morgen ebenso aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen würde wie alle unangenehmen Wahrheiten.

Sie küsste das Gesicht mit Bart. Er schmeckte nach Alkohol wie sie. Bree kam mit einem Stöhnen in seinem Mund zum Höhepunkt.


End file.
